


Broken bottles

by its_a_me_adri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_me_adri/pseuds/its_a_me_adri
Summary: Dream and Tubbo have a confrontation with Schlatt and the sleepy bois help.I can't do summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Broken bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> This is my first time writing and English is not my main language so I'm sorry if this is bad or there are typos.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tubbo and Dream waved at their friends as they saw them going back home. The two brothers started walking home talking about the day at school. As soon as they turned the corner and saw their father's car parked outside their house their faces turned into ones of hate and fear.

Dream opened the door and the alcohol smelling air almost made him throw up. Tubbo followed him inside and soon they saw Schlatt sat in the sofa, empty bottles of alcohol around him. The man looked at them and sighed, looking like he was hoping for them to never come back home.

The two brothers turned around to go to their rooms but a loud shout made them freeze in the place. Dream quickly looked at his brother, pulling the younger behind him as they turned around.

Schlatt was standing up with some effort after his legs almost gave up.

"You had to come home." Was the first thing the man said. "You couldn't let me rest a single day"

"We'll go to our rooms and we won't bother you"

"Dream, you being in this house already bothers me"

Dream gulped as the man approached them. In a split of second he saw his father raise an empty bottle above his head and he had just the time to pull his brother behind him and block the hit with his arm.

He pushed Tubbo to the door and asked him to go, the younger only being able to shake his head as protest words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Go to Phil's house, I'll try to calm down Schlatt and will be there before you know"

Dream turned to face Schlatt but he was pulled back by a scared looking Tubbo pulling his hoodie. "Come with me, please" he pleaded as tears started to form in his dark eyes.

Dream felt tears forming in his own eyes and fought them back as to not scare more his brother. "I have to make sure he calms down, I'll be there soon, don't wo-"

He was interrupted as Schlatt pulled his hair and forced him to move back. The man looked more angry every second that passed.

"Where do you two think you're going?" He shouted, making the blond cringe at the noise.

Tubbo opened the door and stepped outside hoping his brother would follow him but Dream just shouted "Go!" and closed the door in his face.

Tubbo stood there in shock for a few moments before turning and running to Phil's house. Tears finally rolled down his cheeks and blurred his vision as he crossed the forest leading to his friends' house.

——————

Phil was in the kitchen making dinner while Techno tried to read a book in the living room constantly interrupted by his brothers shouting and fighting each other for something Tommy said.

Suddenly a few fast knocks were heard coming from the front door and the four exchanged confused looks after Phil headed to the door, the three boys following him. For their surprise, a breathless, crying Tubbo was there waiting and as soon as the door opened he fell forward, Phil barely catching him.

For the next few minutes all of the sleepy bois watched as Tubbo slowly stopped crying offering him water and assuring him everything was okay. After the boy had relaxed and only an occasional sob scaped his mouth Phil carefully approached him and asked him what everybody was wondering.

"Tubbo. What happened?" He asked with a soft voice.

The boy looked up into the man's eyes before quietly saying "Dream- he told me to run, I- he's at home with dad and he- I-" he said, his voice getting faster as well as his breathing before a loud sob cut him off.

Techno looked at Phil with a worried face. The boy approached and crouched next to Tubbo holding his hands to relax him before asking again. "It's okay, look at me, what happened?" His voice was softer than ever, a tone that surprised his brothers as the pinkette's voice was usually raspy and monotone.

"We- we came home a- and Schlatt was there and he smashed a bottle in Dream's arm and he told me to- he told me to run and he closed the door and I was scared so I ran but I shouldn't have done it, now he's home a- and"

"It's okay, deep breaths" was all Techno said as he rubbed circles in the boy's hands to try and reassure him. Wilbur, Tommy and Phil exchanged worried looks before Tubbo started talking again and they all looked at him.

"He s- said he would follow me after calming him down but- but maybe he hurts him- I'm worried about him- I shouldn't have ran-" the boy said between sobs and Phil quickly stood up, reaching for his coat.

"We have to find him before-" He was interrupted by another set of knocks at the door, this ones quieter but also fast.

He opened the door and gasped in horror as he saw Dream, his hair a mess and his arm and face bleeding. He looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. As the twins made their way to the door leaving Tommy and Tubbo in the living room they heard Dream quietly whisper, voice raspy, "Is he okay?" The worry in his tone made Phil's face soften as a worried smile made its way to his face. The man quickly nodded and lead Dream inside.

As soon as Tubbo saw his brother, he jumped from the sofa and ran towards him, hugging his brother nearly making the older fall, Techno catching him and helping him steady. Tubbo soon released his grip before looking up to watch Dream's face, his turning into a worried one. "Why did you stay? Please tell me you're not hurt. Where is he? Is he- is-" he was cut off by a loud sob before Dream crouched next to him and started assuring him he was okay and he was sorry for leaving him.

When the two brothers separated, Phil took Dream to the bathroom and started treating his wounds. For his relief they were only small cuts. They looked like they were made by a breaking bottle.

By the time they came back to the others, only Techno was there. Dream visibly worried and as soon as the pinkette saw his expression he hurried up to him.

"Tubbo fell asleep, he was exhausted. Tommy and Wilbur took him upstairs, they are all probably sleeping by now."

The blond visibly relaxed and they sat down in silence, Phil and Techno watching Dream as he seemed to be catching his breath still.

"Dream," Dream snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Phil, who offered him a kind smile before continuing. "What happened?"

Dream swallowed before slowly start talking. "Schlatt was home and he was more drunk than usual, he usually just shouts at us but we go to our rooms and he leaves us alone but-" he stopped to catch his breath, "He attacked us with a bottle and I just- I wanted to protect Tubbo so I told him to leave and then I-"

"Deep breaths, you're okay now" Techno interrupted him. Dream hadn't even noticed how his breath started to increase and he closed his eyes to try and relax before continuing.

"I stayed there to t- talk to him and make him calm down but he just- he just smashed my head with another bottle and I- I pushed him and ran"

Techno and Phil shared a worried look before the man carefully asked "Is he okay? Is he still home?"

Dream nodded and explained how he got up and tried to stop Dream but as soon as he ran away, the man went back inside the house.

After Dream finished telling them everything and he calmed down,Phil finished making dinner and made Dream eat a bit, although the boy couldn't eat much, after that, they went into Techno's room. Dream would stay in the second bed there, where he usually stayed some weekends. Dream was already more relaxed as he knew his brother was okay and before they went to bed, Phil assured him he would make sure they don't have to go back with Schlatt.

The man watched as the boys went to bed and quietly told Dream "You are safe here, now rest"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Sorry if it was bad, again it is my first time writing.
> 
> If you see any typos let me know so I can correct them, thank you <3
> 
> I honestly think I'm writing for no one here, but anyways.


End file.
